Conventionally, allocating the fault for a vehicle collision or crash may involve an arduous and time-consuming manual process that requires a large component of human intervention. Accident reconstruction may be utilized to help determine what happened during a vehicle collision or crash, but requires data that may require considerable effort to obtain, such as speaking with witnesses, visiting the scene of the vehicle collision or crash, and examining vehicle damage.
The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.